


Ones To Watch

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Michelle Lee had been warned about the MCRT.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of March Madness the pint-sized prompt challenge - Towering - 200 words - A character gets provoked, the result is a towering rage!
> 
> A little bit outside the word count, but things happen :)

Gibbs was the one you had to watch, or so you were warned before coming into contact with the MCRT of NCIS, the one that the stories flew round about. He was a man of few words, but his words were often sharp and cutting, and no-one wanted to be on the receiving end of his ire.

David you are wary of, you wouldn’t be sensible if you weren’t, the woman was a former Mossad Assassin after all. You wouldn’t want to go up against her when she was in a good mood, let alone if you annoyed her.

McGee, well it was obvious that if you annoyed him you should watch your credit rating, or any electronic trail you left, that man was devious with a keyboard and could ruin you if he wanted to.

Nobody warned you about DiNozzo though, other than that he was a charmer and did his best to be kind to everyone in the building. From all the gossip around the Navy Yard he was a consummate nice guy who was always trying to be happy and cheerful. 

Watching him tower over the detective who was interfering in the MCRT’s case you realised that he may actually be scarier than Gibbs. You placed the warrant he wanted on his desk, before scurrying back to the legal department. There was no way you wanted to draw DiNozzo’s attention to you, the anger that exuded from him as he raged at the detective stunning you. 

The man was a towering rage wrapped in a designer suit and hidden behind an affable look and a charming smile. You weren’t willing to cross him, but you could perhaps try to befriend him, he may be able to help you protect your sister, and help you break free too.


End file.
